


Roommates

by DaniJayNel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, Oneshot, Roommates, day 02, prompt 02, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa takes on more than she can handle, and has no choice but to look for a roommate. Lucky for her, one Clarke Griffin responds to her ad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

Lexa hated to admit when Anya was right. Usually she wasn’t. Usually she pretended to be, and would be a smug asshole until Lexa could hardly stand it.

“Get a roommate,” Anya suggested again, her lips twitching into the grin Lexa knew was waiting to present itself. “You’re struggling.”

Lexa, panting and sweating from a jog, grabbed a cold bottle of water from her fridge and sent Anya a heated glare. “I am not _struggling,_ ” she hissed the last word, like it was an insult to her very name. Anya lifted a brow.

“Lexa, this place is too much for one person. The rent alone is killing you.”

 _Maybe that’s right,_ Lexa thought, frowning at herself, _but that doesn’t mean I’ll admit it._ “I knew the risks,” she admitted finally. “I’m willing to work through them.”

Anya tapped her fingertips against the arm rest of Lexa’s luxurious couch, frowning too. “Lex, I’m only saying this because I care. You don’t earn enough to pay for all of this. Least of all your studies. If you get a roommate, then they can at least cover half the expenses.”

“No,” Lexa stated firmly. “And that’s it. Is there anything else you need?”

Anya stayed silent for a very long, tense second. Her eyes pierced right through Lexa, making her almost squirm on the spot. Then she admitted a quiet defeat, by sighing and dropping her stiff posture. “Mom and dad want to have breakfast with us. I came to pick you up.”

Lexa sighed softly. “Give me a few minutes to shower and get ready.” She left for the shower, with Anya’s eyes hot on her back. That stare made her heart stutter with nervousness. Anya was the only living person that could ever make Lexa nervous. _She_ was usually making others nervous, never the other way around. Part of that was why she loved her older sister so much, but also why she hated her.

Stripping quickly, Lexa turned the shower on and stepped in when she judged the water to be hot enough. Anya’s laugh was easily distinguishable when Lexa released a very loud, very high pitched scream.

The water was cold. She’d run out of electricity _again._

XxX

“I swear to god Anya, if you don’t stop grinning like that I’ll shove it up your ass myself,” Lexa growled, brow ticking and teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Anya’s smugness intensified. “Grinning? Me? Not like I have anything to be smug about, huh? Not like I’m right?”

Lexa rubbed at her throbbing temple. “Anya, I love you. I really do. But mom and dad will be disappointed if I’m arrested for dumping your body in the nearest river.”

Anya chuckled. “You posted an ad, didn’t you?”

“Did not.”

Anya pulled her phone out, fiddled with it a few times and then shoved it right into Lexa’s face. Lexa paused just before taking the last bite of her food, and dropped the fork onto her plate. She rolled her eyes. “What’s this then?”

“I’m going to stop inviting you to dinner.”

Putting the phone back, Anya reached out to ruffle Lexa’s hair. “Alright, I’ll help you.”

“Help me with what?”

“With roommate candidates. Can’t have some psycho moving in with my little sis.”

Lexa snorted, finally finishing her food. “I’m already basically moved in with a psycho.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Lexa stood to dump the dishes in the sink, smirking. Anya glared at her. “I’m meeting them at the nearby café tomorrow morning. Be there or not, it’s up to you.”

The grin Anya gave her told Lexa that she would definitely be there. Lexa tried her best not to show her nervousness. Besides being right, now Anya would be difficult, too.

XxX

The first few people that showed up were all men, which was to their immediate disadvantage, and they were all terrible. At first sight Lexa knew they wouldn’t do, and when they started speaking, that decision was only solidified. Lexa was polite, but Anya’s snark and venom was most welcomed. Some of them scurried away quickly once they caught Anya’s bad vibes, but a few couldn’t understand why Lexa wouldn’t pick _them._

 _God,_ Lexa thought, sighing deeply. _Let the next one be a woman, please._

And it was. But she was crazy, and badly groomed. Lexa tried to give her a chance, but simply couldn’t do it when the woman started speaking of her twenty odd cats.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Lexa groaned, downing her coffee. “These people are all either crazy or unfit to look after a plant.”

Anya cleared her throat. She took her phone out and started to tap out a message. “You’ll find someone eventually.”

Lexa glared over. “You’re being rude. Put your phone away.”

“I’m bored.”

“I thought you wanted to help.”

Anya shrugged. “Glaring at cowering men is only fun the first hour.”

“Maybe if you didn’t glare so much, I would have found someone already.”

Anya laughed loudly, and it appeared that she was actually playing a game on her phone. She put her entire focus into it, so Lexa relented and leaned close to watch. It was pretty interesting—more so than the past hour had been. There was just one more person left to interview, though they hadn’t arrived yet.

“Anyone left?” Anya asked. She hissed lightly when a zombie ate her flower.

“One,” Lexa answered. “That piano zombie is getting closer.”

“I can see, Captain Obvious.” Anya successfully defeated the mentioned zombie. “Who are they?”

Lexa straightened in her seat and opened her file, where she had printed the emails everyone had sent her, describing themselves and their motivations. She flipped over to the last page. “Clarke Griffin. No picture. They’re twenty-three—”

“Ooh, jail bait.”

“Anya, ew. I’m only twenty-five.” Anya snickered, so Lexa continued. “In medical school, but also painting part time.” She frowned, reading over the very vague details again. That was literally all the email detailed. No pronouns, no past, no ambitious. Just the bare minimum.

“That it?”

“Yeah.”

“Suspicious.” Anya clucked her tongue. She sighed, exited the game and locked her phone. “Are we going to wait?”

Lexa checked her watch: 12:16. She had set the time from 10:00 to 12:00, no later. If this person ever showed up, then they already had a bad first impression. Lexa hated being late, and hated it even more when someone was late to an appointment with her. But something told Lexa to stick it out, and see this last person. The most she would do was waste another few minutes.

“Let’s wait,” she said.

So they did, for another ten minutes. Anya couldn’t wait anymore, and bid her farewell with a sarcastic comment but an affectionate smile, then left. Lexa watched her, caught between affection and annoyance. She knew she had put herself in this situation, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t focus some of that annoyance at Anya. She had been staying on campus, but her peers were driving her crazy. The dorm room beside hers had been holding parties almost every single night, and more than once Lexa had walked in on her roommates getting it on. Without a single thought, Lexa moved out.

Her place was really nice—which was why she took it so eagerly—but it was simply too expensive. She just barely covered rent and electricity, while Anya had helped out with groceries. Lexa couldn’t live like that, she knew. The most irritating thing was that Lexa could always immediately pin point when she was being irresponsible, and then judge herself for it. Now was such a moment.

Another five minutes later, Lexa started packing her things to leave, when she spotted a flash of blonde hair enter the café door. She paused. Clear, blue eyes flicked around the room, finally landing her Lexa. It was a woman, and she made her way over as soon as her gaze levelled with Lexa’s. Lexa settled down in her seat, swallowing because her throat was suddenly dry.

“Lexa Woods?” she asked once she paused by the table. Her voice was smooth and husky, doing strange things to Lexa’s stomach. She stood too quickly, almost knocking her chair over, but straightened and cleared her throat.

“Correct. Clark Griffin?”

She nodded, smiling politely. “I apologise for being late. I was studying and lost track of time. You waited for me?”

Lexa seated herself, shoulders pulled back and chin up. “I was simply enjoying my coffee,” she lied. “I was sure you wouldn’t show up.”

Clarke flashed a remorseful look, but there was something akin to amusement in her eyes. It unnerved Lexa greatly, making her walls pull up very firmly. “Again, I’m so sorry. I’m really thankful that you’re still willing to see me.”

“I need to know, Clarke, before we even begin, that this isn’t a regular occurrence.”

Clarke ran a hand through her hair. Long, wavy, beautiful hair. Lexa stared, unable not to. She could also smell Clarke’s shampoo. Which wasn’t creepy at all. “Not at all,” Clarke assured. “But this probably isn’t the best first impression, huh?”

Lexa pressed her lips firmly together. She narrowed her eyes slightly, and was pleased when Clarke straightened slightly in her seat. “Indeed. Can we begin?”

“Sure.”

“Your email was very brief. What you failed to mention was your reason for seeking a roommate.”

“Well, from the bit I did mention, I’m in med school. I’m currently living in my car, so when I saw your ad, I figured I might as well. I can’t handle boxed noodles every night anymore.”

“Why are you living in your car?”

“It’s complicated.”

Lexa lifted a brow, but left the topic. She posed more questions, until she reached the most awkward. “What are your sexual habits?”

Clarke paused around a sip of tea. She lowered the cup. “I’m bisexual,” she stated slowly. “And single. But why does that concern you? Is this an interview for a flat or a date?”

Lexa felt herself blush, but swallowed hard and ignored her own fluster. “I’m not hitting on you,” she assured quickly. “My previous roommates were rather… promiscuous.”

Clarke laughed suddenly. “Oh I get it,” she said. “What did they get up to?”

Lexa opened her mouth to shoot Clarke down and keep the interview as formal as possible, but found herself doing the exact opposite. She relaxed slightly. “Orgies,” she answered. “Threesomes.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. The blue in them went darker, and it was the most beautiful thing Lexa had ever seen. She suddenly regretted her decision to answer, because she knew she was definitely attracted to Clarke, and she couldn’t afford to mess this up. Clarke was the first decent person to step up to her table. Lexa wanted this to work out a little too much.

“I promise,” Clarke started. “No sex marathons from me. I’m married to my work.”

Lexa allowed a tiny smile. She closed her file, content with the interview. “I’ll get back to you within the day,” she informed. “Thank you for seeing me today, Clarke.”

They stood and shook hands, but Clarke’s lingered a little too long. Lexa lifted a brow at that, surprised to find Clarke’s pale cheeks slightly pink. “My being bisexual, that doesn’t bother you, right?”

“Not at all.” Lexa smirked. “I’m gay.”

Clarke released her hand quickly, sucking in a breath. “Oh nice.” Her eyes widened. “I mean, um, cool. Not nice. Not that it isn’t, I mean. Shit, I’m babbling.”

Lexa felt herself smiling. “Do you get flustered by pretty girls, Clarke?”

Clarke sputtered, eyes even wider. But they narrowed when she caught on to Lexa’s amusement. “Are you teasing me?”

“I don’t know, was I?”

Clarke laughed. “So you can be funny, too.”

Lexa slung the strap of her bag over one shoulder. “I’ll contact you tomorrow, Clarke.” She was smiling a little too widely. The skin of her palm tingled still, from where Clarke’s had touched her.

Clarke nodded. “I’ll be waiting for your call.”

They parted ways, and Lexa allowed herself to watch Clarke walk away. She looked really nice in those tight jeans.

Shaking her head, Lexa climbed into her own car. She was already formulating what she would say to Clarke the next day, when she told her that the interview was a success and she could move in the moment she was able and the lease was signed.

XxX

Clarke sat in her car a long while, staring silently into the sunlight. She wasn’t very aware of the silence, not until her phone buzzed and she fished it out of her front pocket.

“Hello?” she answered, dazed.

“Clarke? Oh my god, Clarke where are you?”

“O? What time is it?”

“It’s one, Clarke! Did the interview take that long? What’s she like?”

Clarke cursed softly. Sure enough, her car’s time was 13:23. She was late. “I’m so sorry Octavia. The interview went fine. More than fine, actually. No wait, I think I might have made an idiot of myself. She’s really nice. Well, nice isn’t really the right word. Stiff, and really formal. God, Octavia, she’s really intimidating. But so attractive. I almost asked her out before I even greeted her.”

Octavia was silent for a long moment, then she chuckled. “Clarke, are you babbling?”

“What? Me?” She paused. Took a breath. “Yes, I’m babbling.”

“She’s really hot isn’t, she?”

“Very.”

“Well, get your sexy ass over here and tell us about it. Raven is almost drunk already.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but obeyed. “On my way.”

As she drove, she couldn’t stop hoping that Lexa would call her. It would be nice not to shower over at her friends place, or sleep in her car. Lexa was also _really_ nice to look at, even if her attitude needed a little work.

 _I can’t believe I rambled like an idiot,_ she thought. _If I move in with her, I’m so screwed._

Clarke wasn’t sure if she minded.


End file.
